


On Shaky Ground

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Episode: s04e17-e18 The End of Time, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of Rassilon's revelations, can they find a new beginning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Shaky Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 247

When the Master emerges he's clean and clean-shaven. But he still looks shaken by Rassilon's revelations; he walks like a man who's afraid the ground will give way beneath him at any moment.

The Doctor approaches carefully, leaving plenty of room for the Master to retreat if he feels trapped. "How are you feeling? Are the drums -- "

"Still there."

"Well, I suppose it was too much to hope for. Still, now that we know what we're dealing with, maybe we can work on a solution together?"

The Master looks at him for a long time, before saying, "I'd like that."


End file.
